The Right Kind of Wrong
by broadwaychick07
Summary: Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. she needed to show him what he was doing to her. dracomione. based on the song the right kind of wrong [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
This is my first story so all constructive criticism is welcomed.  
On with the story… 

**Right Kind of Wrong**

Hermione got up on the stage and immediately spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the front row, smiling encouragingly at her. She smiled weakly back and saw Ginny give her a thumbs up and Harry gave her a wink. That made her give a real smile.

The next person she looked for was a little harder to find but she spotted him in the way back of the room, leaning against the wall with the pug face attached to his arm. She looked locked eyes with him quickly before she looked back at Harry and Ginny. She gave them a thumbs up indicating she founds who she was looking for.

Harry and Ginny were the only ones who knew about her hidden relationship and had been Hermione's shoulder to cry on many times through out the odd relationship.

She sighed as she heard the song start to play. This was it, this is for him. She thought as she started singing.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

She Knew they could never be. He had his reputation, pride and life at stake for this. He was the rich, pureblood, sex god, prince of Slytherin. He was also dating the pug face slut of the school. His father would kill him if her ever found out.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm where you are_

She was helpless around him. She couldn't look at him anymore with out wanting to kiss him or to touch him.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much_

She knew she should stop it. That she should get out now wile her heart was still in tact. But she couldn't resist him.  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya Well I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

Like the song said, she shouldn't want to be with him. She should hate him. He was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. But with all her might she couldn't pull out. He was her right type of wrong.

_It might be a mistake _

_A mistake I'm makin' _

_But what your givin I am happy to be takin _

_Cause no one's ever made me feel _

_The way when I'm in your arms_

The nights she loved the most with him was when they would just lay down and talk or laugh, his arms around her,. Her cuddled up next to him. She felt safe in those arms. It was night like those that she just said screw it and didn't care if people found out. She just didn't care as long as she was with him.

_They say your somethin I should do without _

_They don't know what goes on When the lights go out _

_There's no way to explain All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

She didn't care what Harry and Ginny said. They didn't know how addicting his touches and kisses were. They didn't know about the many passionate nights with his skin against hers, their lips in a heated debate. Their limb tangled together under the covers. They didn't under stand that she would rather spend one night with him and cry the next 100, compared to spending no nights with him at all. They didn't under stand that she loved him. They just didn't understand.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

She made eye contact with him and he held their gaze. He was captivated by her singing. The song she sang for him. He loved her, but the knew it would never work, it couldn't work, not in this life time at least. He cherished the moments they had together, knowing they were coming to an end. Disheartened, Draco painfully looked away from her.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to _

_'Cause every time I run your the one I run to _

_Can't do without what you do to me, _

_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

As much as she hated seeing him in the halls with pug face one his arm. She kept coming back to him at night. She couldn't run, there was no where to run except into his arms. And at night she didn't care what he did with Parkinson during the day, or that he called her a mudblood again. She didn't care if she was hurting herself, as long as he was with her for one more night…

_I know all about, _

_Yea about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless Every time that I'm where you are_

Damn it, the more he watched her up there singing for him, the more in love with her he became. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was memorized by her. He didn't give a flying fuck any more. To hell with the consequences, he was going to be with that woman, even if it killed him. He shrugged Pansy off his arm and ignored her whines and complaints. With a determined look in his eye he started to weave his way up to the stage. He had something to tell her.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much_

She watched as he walked closer to the stage and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew what he was going to do from the look in his eyes. She smiled and sang the high note with all of her heart behind it.

_Hey-yeah _

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

She watched him as Harry helped him get on the stage and walk up to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she sang. A gasp was heard through the crowd but she didn't care. This was what she had been waiting for.

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

As she finished the song he got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Hermione," he started, "I love you so much, it killed me to see you every day during school and the only thing I could do was mock or criticize you.  
Screw my father, screw who we are, all I care about is that I love you and want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Sorry 'Mione, can't hear ya, speak up!" Harry exclaimed happily, watching his best mate getting proposed to.

"YES!" she exclaimed excitedly as the whole great hall erupted in cheers for the happy couple.

Draco gave a relieved smile, putting the ring on her ringer before getting up and spinning her around happily. She laughed merrily as he did this.

Draco put her down and gave her a passionate kiss, that set off fireworks in her.

When the kiss ended, he hugged her tightly and whispered to her," Oh baby, you're the right kind of wrong." before kissing her again.

--------------------------

That's it. Tell me what you think about it.


End file.
